Death of a God
by VB Revolution
Summary: Majin Buu has been released and now it's up to the Kaioshin to stop this madness. One has fallen... Others are sure to follow. It's an all out war. What fate awaits Shin and the rest of his kind? Kaioshin galore! What really happens? Read and see.


** Death of a God   
VB **

***   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Akira   
Toriyama does. Blah, blah, blah...   
*** 

Author's Notes: Thursday, 3/21/02 ^_^;   
Wow! It's been months, but I've finally got around to adding the   
finishing touches to this piece. I started it   
around Christmas and have neglected it and its would-be follow up   
chapter ever since. Recently I thought of   
posting it up but didn't. I reread it trying to figure what was wrong. I   
couldn't put my finger on it, but something   
was missing. I don't know what inspired me, but whatever reason my   
muse returned after a rather long vacation   
and agreed to help me. These past couple of days I began editing it   
again for the hundredth time I swear. I've   
edited this thing so many times it's not even funny. So please excuse   
any grammar or spelling mistakes. This   
being said, I think I should mention that this _is _fiction and so being is   
not real. I've changed things, added things,   
etc. Do not expect this to follow the same plot and hold the same   
guidelines as the show or manga. 

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fic and want to   
know what you all think. 

So without further adieu, sit back and relax. 

***   
WARNING: This fic contains mild/strong language.   
*** 

** Chapter I **   
Outside the storm raged. The felling of trees was lost in the deafening   
roar of thunder as it leapt from one   
threatening dark mass to another, clashing above like great titans   
waging a magnificent war. They roared,   
resounding in the distance as another joined the fray, rising to   
challenge the ferocity of the last. Rain poured,   
pelting the laboratory in thick sheets as if in attempt to drown the   
horror which was yet to come. Inside hundreds   
of vials and beakers lay scattered about and were illuminated by a faint   
purple light which was being emitted from   
a small, glass orb. Approaching the enormous, swelling egg the evil   
wizard Bibidi grinned as the thick veins   
throbbed, pulsating with energy. The time was near. After centuries of   
waiting the impenetrable spell was lifting.   
Eventually it would break. When that happened he could finally rid   
himself of the Kaioshin. 

_ Soon they'll all die, _ he thought envisioning their demise. He'd waited   
for so long, but now it was finally going to   
happen. The gauge was nearly full, the needle wavering ever so   
slightly below the red full mark indicator. With   
each passing second energy was being collected, gathered by the   
Majins he sent out earlier. Nothing could stop   
him. Everything would be annihilated. "Majin Buu will be   
unstoppable!" 

"No, he won't." 

He whirled around, confusion lining his brow. "What? Who's there?" 

"I've come to stop you, Bibidi," the other said dropping from overhead. 

"Kaioshin..." he hissed, his sickly yellow-coloured lips curling back   
into a feral snarl as he recognized the attire   
worn by gods. 

The intruder had a mohawk (as did all Kaioshin), a vest jacket ending   
in a V-shaped point behind his knees, a   
sash tied about the waist, a matching set of shirt and pants, and the   
legendary Potara on each ear. Bibidi snorted   
with disgust. His face twisted, contorting into an expression of rage   
knowing fully well why the other had come.   
He was no fool. The Kaioshin were of the highest order among gods.   
Their sole purpose was to keep and to   
maintain the balance of power between the forces of both good and   
evil. To his knowledge there were four   
Kaioshin, each older than time. Without a doubt they were the   
strongest beings in all existence. However, as   
Kaioshin they were forbidden, or rather as it was, abstained from   
directly interfering in the general sense of   
things. Contact with mortals from the lower worlds was intolerable,   
pure blasphemy. They reasoned that beings   
of their nature would off set the scale and not in their favor. So they   
withdrew, leaving mortal affairs to those who   
were mortal, rarely acting and directing things to their own cause.   
This being the case their existence went   
unknown, oblivious to many, even among their own kind. Their   
numbers were dwindling, their race consisting of   
only a few. There once were millions, however many had withered and   
perished. Throughout the precession of   
time their numbers had only decreased. From millions only hundreds   
remained. Now was the perfect time to   
strike. With Majin Buu, he could finally eliminate the rest of their   
kind. Bibidi was no fool. And neither were the   
Kaioshin. 

"It's over." 

"Is that so?" 

Kaioshin glared at him. "I will not allow you to bring Majin Buu to   
life." 

"We'll see about that," he growled. _ What the hell's taking them so   
long? Damn it! Surely one of them has   
gathered enough energy by now. A hit, a scratch, something,   
anything! _ With each blow they'd send their   
opponent's energy directly to Majin Buu, releasing him from his   
prison. Glancing at it again he grumbled, cursing   
the Majin. _ Damn them, those damned idiots! _ The needle hadn't budged   
a bit, resting just below the full mark   
indicator. _ But wait... What's that? _ He scooted closer, squinting in half-   
light disbelieving the spectacle. Steadily it   
rose, inching its way up towards the top. He squealed as the needle   
reached its destination, resting finally on the   
awaiting red marker. "They've done it! The fools, they've really done   
it! Now everyone will die!" It was done.   
Now everything would perish. Everything and everyone would fall.   
He'd destroy them all. The era of the Majin   
had begun. 

_ What's happening? _ Kaioshin thought frantically scanning the area. "It   
can't be..." 

A shrill hiss erupted, steam jetting out from the openings   
encompassing the magical ball. The surrounding lights   
flickered maniacally as it swelled greater. Vials and beakers crashed to   
the floor, smashing into millions of pieces.   
Kaioshin turned, shielding his face. Glass shards whizzed by, drawing   
thin ribbons of blood as they skimmed his   
skin. After what sounded like the passage of a deafening thunderstorm   
he turned to face the horror which   
loomed before him. 

_ Impossible! Why didn't I see it sooner? _ Its seal was unbreakable,   
virtually flawless. _ How could I have let this   
happen? _ It had been placed by a Kaioshin... _ How could he... _ And had   
been broken by a Kaioshin. _ It can't be... _   
He gasped, backing away from the horrible creature. The immense Ki   
paralyzing him with fear. _ It can't be... _ He   
clenched his hands into tight fists, beads of sweat starting to form on   
his forehead. Was this the great Majin   
Buu? He'd never seen anything like it. His entire body was pink, a   
forelock dangling from the center of his wide   
forehead, and tiny openings lined his skin. 

Bibidi turned, observing the other's reaction. The deity shuddered.   
Anxiety plagued his visage. Convulsions   
wracked his body, tensing as he gaped at the monstrosity before him.   
_ It's time, _ he sneered. Although he enjoyed   
seeing the Kaioshin writhe in fear he still had three others to contend   
with. Without further adieu he lifted a   
finger, pointing in the other's direction. "Kill!" he issued, a flame of   
evil dancing in his eyes like wildfire as the   
other's grew large as saucers. 

For a moment he hesitated. It was only for a moment and maybe less   
than that, but it was all he needed as the   
thoughts raced through his Majin mind. _ Me no like mean man. _ He   
peered down. His "master" was a weakling.   
_ Me hungry. Me eat him up! _ And he would have too if it weren't for his   
magic. Although he was physically weak,   
it wasn't Bibidi's strength which concerned Buu. It was his magic. It   
was magic which had kept him confined   
within that tiny prison and it was magic which Bibidi possessed. What   
he wanted to do was fight, to unleash his   
fury. Crammed within that thick shell he wasn't able to move, wasn't   
able to breathe. It felt like centuries passed,   
the torture seemingly endless. Hurting, loathing, hating everything   
and everyone. What he longed for was a fight   
and that was exactly what Bibidi was giving him. 

_ What... What is this thing? _ Kaioshin wondered backing away as he   
blindly made his way through the ill lit lab,   
catching himself as he stumbled. The Majin's eyes gleamed crimson,   
plunging the deity through a distant thick   
wall. _ That power... _ He winced, climbing painfully to his feet as the   
attack was repeated. "Aaaah!" He cried. He   
bit his lip, colliding into a far mountainside, buried underneath the   
debris. 

"Nice work, Majin B..." Just as Bibidi was about to congratulate his   
pet a tremendous explosion set off outside   
where Kaioshin had landed. In a matter of minutes he was lifting   
himself out from under a large boulder which still   
remained. His clothes were torn. Bruises covered his body head to toe.   
A hot white light flashed before him, his   
vision blurring slightly. Grasping onto the rock he steadied himself,   
regaining his balance as things slowly   
started to waver back into focus. 

"Let's finish this, shall we?" The wizard asked, mocking the deity. "If I   
had known better, I would have set the rat   
traps." 

"Buu!" 

He braced himself. Both had emerged from the newly created opening   
and were watching as he struggled to his   
feet. He couldn't give up now. Not here, not now. _ The entire universe   
is at stake, _ he thought easing into his   
fighting stance as the monster flew at him. 

It seemed endless, the hours flying by in senseless madness as they   
traded blow for blow. For a while it seemed   
neither was the better, that both were evenly matched. As time   
progressed the power of Kaioshin's attacks   
seemed only to rise, increasing tenfold. Each blow he landed sunk   
deeper and deeper into the Majin's skin.   
Facing off he whirled around, panting heavily. He couldn't keep this   
up forever. The constant battle had gone on   
for far too long. His own powers were waning fast. He was nearly   
exhausted and to make things worse, Majin   
Buu had seemingly recovered from his previous injuries. With a single   
breath he re-inflated himself, his wounds   
vanishing as if they'd never been dealt. 

_ Here goes nothing. _ If he was to win he'd have to end it now. If not,   
he'd preferred to go down with a fight.   
Risking everything in a final attack he charged the monster, stopping   
inches away from the bloated beast.   
Clamping his hands together he hollered, giving it everything he had,   
summoning all his strength. 

From his location Bibidi tumbled head over heals as a gigantic, purple   
energy blast was released. He coughed,   
squinting through the dust which had been swept up and laughed.   
Although powerful, the attack had only   
managed to push the demon only a few feet away. Unscathed he   
merely floated back up to the god. Sneering, he   
summoned his own energy blast, the Kaioshin wrenched helplessly   
around as he was tossed further into the   
distance. 

It began. 

Collapsing he stiffened, his breathing ragged and labored. He couldn't   
go on. Though god he was, immortality   
eluded him. He closed his eyes, a single tear falling from his face. In   
the distance the sun was setting, casting the   
last of its ruby rays of bleeding light upon the planet as it sank below   
the horizon. Everything was so serene, he   
thought, so tranquil. However, Majin Buu had been released. No one   
knew of the horror which would soon   
follow. Millions would die before it ended and it had only just begun.   
Entire galaxies would be wiped out from   
existence. No force could withstand his power. It seemed as if there   
was no hope, and yet... 

Author's Quarry: Thursday, 3/21/02 ^_^;   
If you haven't guessed, the Kaioshin mentioned in this chapter is not   
the Supreme Kai as seen in the show. In   
episode 204 (Energy Drain) Supreme Kai mentions there were once   
five Grand Kai's and that when they went   
against Majin Buu only one survived, the Grand Kai. Okay, here   
comes my long-winded attempt to explain things   
in LameMen terms: 

Think of it as a ladder. On the bottom rung there are four Kai's (i.e.,   
North Kai/King Kai). Further up the ladder is   
the Grand Kai who oversees their actions. And further above him is   
the Supreme Kai. Originally there were four   
Kaioshin (North, South, East, and West) of which only East Kaioshin   
or rather Supreme Kai survived (excluding   
Rou Dai Kaioshin). Simply put, the others died. Taking this into   
account I asked myself if the Kaioshin were   
immortal and reasoned they were not. I thought that since Buu   
"killed" the other three then it was likely they   
were mortal, that each Kaioshin was capable of dying. 

Four Kaioshin, but what if there were more? I'm trying to explain this   
with great difficulty and feel like I'm running   
in circles. Think of a king. He rules his own domain, his own   
kingdom, people, etc. When he dies the next of kin   
takes the throne and inherits all that which was his father's, becoming   
the new king. The old king dies and his   
heir takes his place. In terms of the Kaioshin the one in this chapter is   
one of those kings who has just died and   
is yet to be replaced by his next of kin. 

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! 

It's my first fic! I hope you'll all be kind to review. Constructive   
criticism is welcome. I'll take the good with the   
bad. I'm not perfect and do make mistakes. Comments are always   
welcome. I've tried scraping together a second   
chapter but to no avail. I have bits and pieces that don't exactly fit in   
the right places. I'm trying, but it's just not   
working. Do not expect a second chapter. It's going very slow and my   
muse has left me. I'll try, but it just hasn't   
been coming together. 


End file.
